Entardecer
by Mizinha
Summary: Near lança um desafio à Mello... Ao descobri-lo, Mello poderá desvendar os segredos do próprio coração... yaoi/lemon
1. Chapter 1

Entardecer

capítulo 1

"O sol se punha lentamente no horizonte, deixando o lugar num tom alaranjado

"O sol se punha lentamente no horizonte, deixando o lugar num tom alaranjado. O fim de tarde majestoso, o vento frio de outono, as folhas secas caídas no chão... Cenário perfeito para um momento ocioso. Cenário perfeito para um momento especial..."  
- Momento especial? O que eu estou pensando? Na minha vida há apenas momentos de esforço, estudo, competição, solidão...-falou sem emoção.  
O rapaz loiro deitado na grama virou a cabeça num ângulo de cento e oitenta graus e viu a mansão do orfanato imponente atrás de si.  
Sorriu docemente. O orfanato que o tinha acolhido. O orfanato que tinha dado um lar à ele. O orfanato que dava suporte pra seguir a sua vida. Era grato por ter sido acolhido num lugar tão especial como aquele. Ali era a sua casa, aquelas pessoas velhas, que ele às vezes destratava, eram seus protetores...Ele estava grato...  
- Nossa...como estou nostálgico hoje...- murmurou pra si mesmo.  
Com as mãos apoiando o peso de sua cabeça respirou fundo e continuou fitando o céu colorido. O vento atrevido jogou um punhado de folhas marrons pra cima dele, fazendo-o praguejar e levantar-se. Maior não podia ser sua surpresa ao ver que num lugar, não muito longe, uma outra pessoa fazia o mesmo que ele...  
-Near...  
O que aquele esquisito está fazendo fora da casa? Ele nunca saia... Por mais que lhe insistissem, ele não largava os seus brinquedos inúteis... Ele nunca saia da proteção das paredes do casarão.  
Mello ficou chocado ao ver que Near mostrava emoção: ele contemplava o céu. Uma linha tênue e convexa curvava os lábios do garoto, dando-lhe uma expressão de satisfação.  
O céu? Então o céu conseguia-lhe arrancar alguma emoção? Depois de tudo que Mello fez pra chamar sua atenção, fazê-lo reagir, fazê-lo corar, irritar, xingar... Tudo em vão.. Tudo inútil... E agora ali estava ele, novamente, sozinho, independente, sentindo prazer e contentamento no céu vermelho de fim de tarde... Near era tão independente, tão seguro, tão auto-suficiente...  
Mello naquele momento viu nele algo que jamais pensou em ver: intensidade.  
Como sempre fora incapaz de controlar suas emoções, levantou-se e caminhou a passos lentos em direção aquela figura alva, destacando-se graciosamente na grama outonal. Os olhos de Mello só podiam estar lhe pregando uma peça... Ali estava o candidato a suceder L entregue as coisas fáceis e simples da vida... Não havia nada entre Near e a imensidão do céu... Não havia enigmas complexos ou desafios, não havia segredos a serem desvendados nem estudos exaustivos. Era apenas a vida. A vida correndo pelas veias do garoto, a vida pulsando ao redor deles...  
-A vida pulsando ao nosso redor... – sussurrou como uma prece.  
Parou a um passo de distância do garoto que durante todos esses anos tentou esboçar uma emoção.  
-Oi Mello.

Oi Mello? Como assim? o.ô Near o estava cumprimentando? Near nunca falava nada, mesmo quando era insultado, mesmo quando era instigado a reagir, mesmo quando era confrontado das piores maneiras possíveis por Mello. Ele sempre se mantinha imóvel e impassível.  
-Near...o que você está fazendo aqui fora? – falou no seu tom ríspido de sempre, ocultando a surpresa de ter recebido um 'oi'.  
Silêncio.  
Near permaneceu num silêncio melodioso. Seus olhos de um azul-acinzentado continuavam fixos.  
Bufando por ter sido ignorando completamente, o loiro tira uma barra de chocolate do bolso e começa a desembrulhar.  
- Near!, eu ti fiz uma pergunta...- cuspiu as palavras com ainda mais agressividade.  
-Mello, por favor, grite comigo mais tarde. Agora eu estou ocupado. Será se você é capaz de fazer isso? Ao menos uma vez, é capaz de controlar suas emoções?  
Uma onda elétrica cruzou com violência o corpo de Mello fazendo-o congelar. Mas que diabos estava acontecendo? Ele sinceramente não espera uma resposta de Near, ainda mais uma resposta dessas... Já tinha formulado mentalmente os insultos que despejaria em cima do garoto de cabelos brancos... E agora, mais uma vez, Near o surpreendeu.  
Recuperando-se do choque da resposta-desafio de Near, Mello olha pra baixo e repara que Near lentamente fecha os olhos, apreciando a brisa que acariciava sua face.  
-Não tem jeito então...-disse sentando-se ao lado do garoto- Vou ter que aceitar esse seu desafio infantil...-mordeu a barra de chocolates- você sabe que eu ajo pela impulsividade... Não sei, e nem quero saber, controlar minhas emoções... Ainda mais perto de você, que faz meu sangue ferver de tanta raiva e ódio que sinto... Mas aceito o desafio.  
Near ainda de olhos fechados deixa uma risada fraca rasgar seus lábios.  
- Que? De que esta rindo? Near! Seu idiota! Esta me fazendo de bobo é? – gritou irritado levantando-se com um salto. – Você é um infantil mesmo... Sempre tão arrogante... E do que estava rindo? Hein Near!? Near!  
Lentamente os olhos de garoto se abrem. Um suspiro cansado saiu dos lábios rosados. Mais uma vez os dois foram atingidos pelo vento que esfriava a cada momento.  
- É, o sol já se pôs...- Murmura se levantando também  
- Que? Near, desgraçado, não me ignore! Estou falando com você! Do que estava rindo? Só pode ter sido da minha cara...  
-Sim.  
-Maldito! E ainda assume assim? Sem o menor constrangimento?! Você não pode ser normal Near... Eu não sei por que perco o meu tempo com você, seu...  
-Mello... – A voz cansada de Near novamente pronunciando seu nome fez com que Mello se calasse instantaneamente. Os dois se olharam fixamente e a estrutura de Mello tremeu com aquele olhar. Near deu um passo pra frente e tocou a mão de Mello, segurando-a- Vê Mello? Eu sou real. Eu sou humano. Eu tenho carne. Eu tenho ossos. Eu tenho todo um sistema que trabalha para que me manter vivo – Soltou a mão de Mello, olhando agora sem nenhuma expressão... – E eu não vou facilitar as coisas pra você e dizer porque eu ri no momento que você disse "Ainda mais perto de você, que faz meu sangue ferver de tanta raiva e ódio que sinto".  
Com isso, Near olhou pra mansão e caminhou-se pra lá com passos lentos e seguros, deixando pra trás um boquiaberto Mello. Near tinha-o deixado pra trás? Sempre era Mello quem rompia os contatos... Sempre era Mello que virava as costas e saia depois de ter chutado seus legos e brinquedos. Era sempre Mello que tinha o domínio da situação...  
'Maldito! Quem ele pensa que é? Primeiro pede pra eu ficar quieto. Depois ri da minha cara... Desgraçado! Eu vou mostrar pra ele quem manda aqui!'  
Com passos firmes, o jovem se dirige para a mansão e busca pelo garoto que o tirara do sério. Iria quebrar a cara de Near. Fazê-lo se arrepender de tê-lo insultado. Queria ver o sangue manchando a cara pálida e sem vida daquele pirralho maldito...  
Buscou-o por todos os aposentos inclusive no quarto do garoto. Não o encontrando, rumou para o seu próprio quarto. Abriu a porta abruptamente fazendo Matt quase cair, numa tentativa frustrada de apagar o cigarro.  
- Cara, que susto – falou Matt se levantando e arrumando os óculos- Pensei que fosse o Roger ou algum professor... Se me pegam fumando eu to frito...- Com isso apagou o cigarro. Olhou pra cara de Mello.  
-shiiii...quê que houve? Cê tá com uma cara péssima...- comentou com um sorriso debochado.  
Aquele maldito do Near sumiu!  
-Ótimo! Agora você é o número um! Celebre!  
Mello foi pra cima dele e agarrou-o pelo colarinho.  
-Matt, seu maldito!  
O sorriso de Matt permaneceu escancarado. Arqueando a sobrancelha esquerda Matt diz- calma aí cara! Não precisa ficar assim, ele vai voltar logo...  
Mello joga Matt na cama e ele rola pro chão de tanto ri.  
-Seu idiota- vociferou.  
-Ué? Pensei que era o que você queria ouvir, já que você também se enfureceu de eu ter dito pra você fazer festa...- falou fingindo inocência.  
Mello bufando passou a mão nos cabelos e foi buscar uma barra de chocolates na gaveta. Dando uma mordida generosa ele olha pra Matt com olhar fuzilador.  
- Eu quero arrebentar a cara daquele pirralho esnobe- falou irritado  
-De novo? –  
-Matt!!...- repreendeu com voz autoritária. Respirou fundo. Era impossível se irritar de verdade com o amigo e companheiro de quarto.  
-Mello, pense... Isso aqui é um orfanato! Ele deve estar em algum lugar... Você que não procurou direito.  
-É...pode ser...  
-Então cara! Amanhã tu o surra- falou abrindo os braços e sorrindo sinceramente- Deixa eu ti mostrar umas coisas que eu consegui de forma ilícita- disse levantando-se.  
As horas passaram depressa enquanto Matt mostrava à ele suas conquistas e as histórias mais hilárias de como as havia conseguido. Quando se deram conta, já se passava da uma hora da madrugada e eles nem haviam jantado. Matt recusara o convite de Mello de ir a cozinha e assaltar a geladeira. Então Mello, percorria sozinho os corredores desertos da construção antiga e silenciosa. O tapete, debaixo de seus pés, abafava o som do seu caminhar e protegia-o da baixa temperatura. Desceu os três lances de escadas que levavam a cozinha sem pressa. Ele estava sem sono, como sempre. Dificuldade pra dormir Mello tinha desde sempre. Às vezes chegava a invejar Matt: era só cair na cama e o ruivo já estava roncando.  
Sem acender a luz da cozinha, caminhou até a geladeira pegando leite e chocolate em pó. Depois de preparar meio litro de chocolate quente, ele sentou na bancada fria de mármore.  
Near veio-lhe a mente.  
O sangue ferveu na mesma hora... Desgraçado! Como pôde ousar me desafiar daquele jeito? Como pôde ri-se de mim? Fechou os punhos e sentiu seu corpo tremer. Sempre o Near. Sempre ele lhe tirava do sério. Mas ele nunca tirava o Near do sério... Ele sempre se mantinha frio e distante, não importasse o que lhe fosse falado.  
-Near...- Mello cerrou os olhos e viu que estava errado. Desta vez Near tinha agido de forma completamente diferente. Ele fizera questão de mostrar à Mello que estava vivo, que havia vida dentro dele, que havia sentimentos...  
-Será...? Sentimentos...? Será se eu me enganei tanto assim em relação aquele pirralho estranho?  
Lembrou-se do jovem rival deitado sob os seus pés, um sorriso no rosto, um brilho nos olhos, apreciando aquele momento especial de fim de tarde...  
-Momento especial... O momento especial dele, e eu estraguei tudo... Como sempre... Só atrapalho a vida do garoto.  
Bebeu um gole do chocolate quente.  
Enquanto a minha vida é isenta de momentos especiais, o Near o tem assim? Em lugares comuns? Sozinho?  
Desgraçado!  
Apoiou-se na parede e fechou os olhos. Queria lembrar de cada detalhe daquele momento sem precedentes entre ele e o rival. Near deitado na grama na mesma posição que ele...'Oi Mello'... Como era suave a voz de Near... O.O o que eu estou pensando?...

A face relaxada sendo atingida pelos raios pálidos do sol que se despedia... o vento deixando os cabelos brancos em desalinho... O corpo delineado levemente debaixo da roupa branca...o rosto... a expressão... o que será que Near estava pensando naquele momento? O que deixava aquela face tão pura? Tão realizada?  
Lembrou-se da sensação inesperada que lhe atingiu o corpo quando Near lhe falou pela segunda vez... uma frase inteira... períodos... depois disso, o cheiro dele, ao seu lado, trazido pelo vento... a risada tranqüila que o tinha tirado a paciência... Depois disso... O toque... aquela mão quente e macia envolvendo a sua própria... o arrepio que aquele contato causou a sua espinha... as mãos em chamas...  
-Sim Near... Eu vejo... Você é real... e infinitamente parecido comigo: você é intenso. Como pude estar errado durante todos esses anos? Como não percebi que és assim? Tão parecido comigo... Near...Near... Perdão.

Mello mal acreditava que tais palavras saíssem de sua boca. Palavras inimagináveis. Palavras que denotavam uma seriedade e entendimento... Como tinha amadurecido o chocólatra! Como estava forte! Como estava seguro de seus pensamentos e conclusões!  
Mello estava em paz. Sua alma e seu coração, que sempre estavam em mares revoltos, hoje descansavam no mais sereno lago... Aliás, Mello era o lago. Ou será Near? Near seria o seu lago?  
Balançou a cabeça para afastar pensamentos ilícitos e abriu os olhos... O relógio da cozinha marcava duas e dezessete. Olhou a xícara em sua mão ainda cheia, mas gelada.  
- Nossa... Esqueci até do chocolate.  
Tomou tudo num gole e foi pro quarto. Encolheu-se debaixo das cobertas pesadas e, pela primeira vez, dormiu em paz...

Continua...


	2. Chapter 2

Entardecer"

**Entardecer" **

Lentamente Mello foi despertando de seu sonho confuso. Os olhos preguiçosos abriam-se vagarosamente focalizando o quarto claro à luz matinal. As cortinas abertas mostravam o dia nublado.  
Olhou para a cama ao lado da sua e viu que Matt dormia profundamente. A televisão, ainda ligada, mostrava a imagem do jogo e um grande 'pause' no meio da tela. Típico do Matt. O relógio na cabeceira marcava seis e cinco. Ainda tinha mais de uma hora antes das aulas começarem. Levantou-se disposto. Dormira mais do que sempre e tão bem quanto nunca. No banho quente, as lembranças do dia anterior afloraram.  
- Near...  
Olhou-se no espelho e sentiu-se inteiro. Sólido.  
-Near...

Mello encaminhava-se distraidamente para o refeitório. Ao seu lado esquerdo, os janelões da mansão acompanhava-o no trajeto, revelando que a chuva fina cobria a cidade. Era tão bonito ver as folhas de outono molhadas pela garoa! Mas Mello observava indiferente. Sempre fora um amante de paisagens bucólicas. Sempre admirou a magnitude da natureza em seus mais diversos formatos. Mas hoje, era apenas cenário.  
O refeitório, como era de se esperar, também estava deserto. As cortinas azuis de veludo ainda estavam fechadas. Começou abri-las sem pressa.  
- Mello! Bom dia querido. Acordou cedo hoje.  
Virou-se e viu a face gorda e sorridente de miss Brown. Uma mulher grande e alta que Mello conhecia desde sempre. Ele não se lembrava da ausência dela em sua vida. Ela sempre esteve lá.  
- Bom dia, miss Brown. – respondeu gentilmente.  
- Soube que você esta sempre no topo. Estou muito orgulhosa. Olha pra você!... Um homem formado! E como é lindo! – fala olhando-o ternamente, enquanto mantém o rosto do garoto entre as mãos –Lembro-me de você ainda pequenino... Você cabia aqui, confortavelmente, nesses braços gordos... – sorri e sai emocionada.  
Observou-a se distanciando e mais uma vez um sentimento de gratidão repousa em seu coração. Senta-se no peitoril da janela encostando a cabeça no vidro salpicado pela chuva tímida. O estacionamento com poucos carros e o jardim, estavam em seu campo de visão. As árvores frondosas ocultavam o The Wammy's House dos olhos dos transeuntes, dando-lhes total privacidade. Não que fosse necessário, já que a instituição estava instalada numa rua segura e tranqüila.  
O dia cinza aumentava sua melancolia. Ele não estava triste. Não estava solitário. Não estava mal. Apenas deixava-se envolver nos mistérios de sua alma. Apenas mergulhava por todos os sentimentos que tinha em seu peito. Queria descobrir os sentimentos que o consumiam... Os sentimentos antigos... Os sentimentos eternos. Os sentimentos humanos.  
Uma pessoa cruzava o estacionamento, mas como estava longe, Mello não pôde ver quem era. Aguardou até a pessoa se aproximar mais e viu que era Gevanni, o novo assessor direto de Roger, que aparecia muito raramente. Viu-o entrar no prédio e alguns minutos depois sair acompanhado.  
-Near? Aonde você...?  
Mello viu Gevanni colocar um casaco quente nos ombros de Near e protegê-lo com um guarda-chuva. Cruzaram o estacionamento depressa. Gevanni abriu a porta. Uma mala foi posta no bagageiro e o carro partiu.  
O garoto loiro não moveu nenhum músculo. Ficou imóvel olhando à sombra do que segundos antes era um carro... Vê-lo partir foi uma avalanche de sentimentos tão grande que Mello não conseguiu agir. Nem pensar. Nem mesmo sabia se respirava.  
"Near se foi?"  
Quantas anos Mello permaneceu naquela janela? Quantas eras foram necessárias para que Mello percebesse que Near tinha se ido?  
Apenas meros minutos. Segundos seqüenciais em que esteve imerso no mais profundo silêncio. Não conseguia pensar em nada.  
Silêncio em sua alma.  
Lentamente sua respiração foi retornando. Os barulhos à sua volta tornaram-se perceptíveis. A movimentação dos funcionários preparando a mesa do café da manhã, a risada de miss Carter vinda da cozinha. O som de pratos e talheres sendo distribuídos ao longo da mesa comprida.  
Respirou fundo e controlou tudo o que estava em desalinho em sua mente. Aos poucos as crianças foram entrando no refeitório e tomando seus lugares na mesa de madeira. Sentou-se na cadeira ao lado de Roger. Ele precisava saber...  
-Bom dia crianças – disse Roger estendendo os braços e sentando-se à cabeceira – Estão todos bem agasalhados?  
Os alunos responderam em murmúrios inteligíveis e logo começaram a tomar o dejejum.  
- Roger...  
- Oi Mello, diga.  
- Roger... para onde foi o Near? – perguntou hesitante.  
Roger olhou-o por sobre os óculos redondos.  
- Você acordou cedo hoje, Mello – comentou sorvendo um gole do cappuccino fumegante, fazendo Mello mal conter a ansiedade. Roger olhou-o pensativo. Por fim respondeu:  
- Ele foi fazer um tratamento... Você sabe que temos uma propriedade nas montanhas, não sabe? Ele está lá... Near é um menino muito frágil... e tem sérios problemas respiratórios. Você que é sagaz, já percebeu que ele não pratica nenhum esporte, ou brincadeiras de corridas... Enfim, ele tem que se cuidar. Melhor: nós temos que cuidar dele. Então mandei-o pra um dos chalés de inverno.  
- Mas ele está sozinho lá? – perguntou um Mello completamente aliviado – e se acontecer alguma coisa?  
- Ah, não! Gevanni esta lá com ele. E a miss Flyth passa o dia cuidando das refeições e a do andamento ao tratamento.  
Mello olhou pra frente e tomou seu chocolate. "Ele não me abandonou... Obrigado Near."

...  
Mello não se lembrava de um dia tão deprimente em sua vida como este. Os corredores longos, as escadas de mármore, os quadros nas paredes, a biblioteca clássica e toda a estrutura que tanto respeitava, pela primeira vez, não fez o menor sentido. O lugar estava completamente desinteressante sem o Near.  
O chocólatra foi diversas vezes à sala de convivência na esperança de encontrar uma certa figura branca na frente da lareira... Mas a sala permanecia vazia, totalmente abandonada. Nem mesmo a lareira havia sido acessa.  
- Essa sala, definitivamente, é Dele – sussurrou.

Um dia sem Near foi deprimente. Cinco, foi insuportável. Mello já não sentia vontade de fazer nada. Permanecia a maior parte do tempo no quarto, sentado no peitoril da janela observando a entrada.  
Matt se esforçava para preencher o vazio que a ausência de Near causava. Trazia chocolates contrabandeados, mostrava-lhe as mais recentes descobertas científicas e tecnológicas, comprou-lhe um novo pingente... Mello agradecia, sorria, e logo depois: apatia.  
No quarto, os garotos permaneciam num silêncio que angustiava o ruivo. Ele olhava Mello por todos os ângulos, mas não via mais o que inventar pra distraí-lo.  
O loiro levantou os olhos e encarou o amigo a sua frente. Ergueu-se e pegou um cigarro na mesa de cabeceira do amigo. Quando ia acender, Matt arranca o cigarro dos dedos do garoto, deixando o isqueiro à meio caminho.  
Matt vira as costas, pega uma barra de chocolate. Volta-se novamente para o amigo que ainda permanece com o isqueiro acesso. Matt suspira, tira o isqueiro da mão do loiro e coloca o chocolate.  
- Descubra o motivo da risada de Near e essa angustia acabará – com isso, Matt sai do quarto.

"Motivo da risada do Near?...motivo da risada... De tanta raiva e ódio que sinto... risada... raiva e ódio... risada..."  
A chuva tinha dado uma trégua. Raios fracos do sol cortavam as nuvens pesadas.  
- Ele riu quando eu disse "de tanta raiva e ódio que sinto" .  
Algumas crianças já saiam para o frescor do dia. Algumas corriam para a quadra de esportes. Mello observava tudo da janela.  
"De tanta raiva e ódio que sinto... aquela risada fraca... risada do Near..."  
Um sorriso sem dentes mudou o rosto de Mello. Então ele entendeu porque Near riu dele. Sai do quarto em disparada em direção a sala de computação.  
-Matt – falou ofegante por causa da corrida- vamos jogar bola!  
O ruivo ficou surpreso pela disposição repentina do amigo. Os dois correram escada abaixo desviando dos funcionários que cruzavam os corredores.  
A grama molhada fez com que logo escorregassem e caíssem. Sujos e molhados eles corriam o campo com uma disposição invejável. Matt desconfiava que essa mudança drástica de atitude pudesse ser apenas disfarce. "Acho que Mello esta tentando provar que está bem...mas creio que ele ainda está mal..." Pensava.  
Depois de chutes certeiros, escorregões, tombos e muitas risadas, os dois amigos se jogaram no chão, exaustos.  
-Nossa, como é fácil ganhar de você Matt! Não tem nem graça.  
-Ah é?! Então vamos lá no quarto jogar no play 3! Quero ver quem ganha de mim naquela porra!  
- Matt... eu jamais vou ganhar de você num game.  
- Claro que não! É bom mesmo que saiba e confesse.  
Riram juntos. Matt viu que Mello ainda estava com um sorriso no rosto. Então disse:  
- Você parece realmente bem, Mello.  
-Sim.  
-Fico feliz.  
-Matt... – permaneceram em silêncio- Matt... Ele sabe.

- Ele disse que não facilitaria as coisas pra mim... Fiquei cinco dias e noites pensando. Mas tudo o que eu fiz, foi aceitar o que eu sentia. Ele não facilitou durante todos esses anos, mas naquela risada, naquele olhar penetrante, naquele toque, ele me revelou meus próprios segredos... Os sentimentos mais poderosos e puros que há dentro de mim são exclusivamente para ele. Ele sabe o que há em mim. Eu não preciso temer nada. Ele sabe e isso basta.  
-Mello! – Matt estava aliviado. Estendeu a mão e bagunçou as madeixas loiras.  
Ficaram em silêncio. Um pássaro cortou o céu acima deles.  
-Mello... Eu tenho que lhe confessar uma coisa também...  
Mello virou o rosto para encará-lo. Era tão raro ver Matt falando sério que ele não podia desperdiça a oportunidade de ver a expressão no rosto do amigo quando fazia-o.  
-Eu tenho um sentimento semelhante ao seu...  
Os olhos de Mello se abriram com a surpresa.  
- Quer me dizer que...?  
- Sim. – respondeu Matt.  
- Eu conheço?  
-Sim.  
-...? – Mello aguardou, ansioso.  
-Gevanni.  
-Gevanni? O novo assessor de Roger? – indagou Mello.  
-Sim. –

-Mas ao contrário de você e o Near, nós já tivemos momentos juntos...  
- !! Nem sei o que lhe dizer.  
- Eu sei: é maravilhoso estar com...  
-...quem se ama – completou Mello.

As coisas estavam tão claras! Os dois se sentiam tão leves pelos esclarecimentos e as conclusões acertadas! Passaram-se alguns minutos e de repente Mello se levanta num salto:  
- Vamos ao chalé hoje à noite! – exclamou com muita excitação.  
-Que? – indagou Matt levantando-se também.  
-É isso mesmo que você ouviu: vamos ao chalé. Hoje é o dia perfeito: Roger vai sair hoje porque vai visitar aquele parente que mora fora da cidade. Ele faz isso toda sexta! E só vai voltar amanhã próximo a uma hora da tarde. Pense: ele sai sempre às 18 horas. A miss Brown serve a janta às 19h. As portas se fecham as 20h, porque já entramos no clima frio... O porteiro sempre cochila perto das 22 h... Bem, não sei porque dizendo isso: nós já fizemos isso inúmeras vezes. Aliás, você faz isso quase toda semana!  
Matt sorriu.  
-Então vamos. Eu pego as chaves e você arruma as coisas – disse concordando com a idéia do chocólatra. Com isso ambos, correram para o interior do casarão.

...

O carro subia ziguezagueando na encosta da montanha. A chuva torrencial atingia o pára-brisa atrapalhando a visão de Matt, que dirigia cautelosamente. Já estavam na estrada por mais de duas horas.  
- Espero que esteja perto. Não agüento mais essa rua cheia de buracos.  
- Ah, sim, já estamos chegando.  
Os pinheiros na margem da rua dava à Mello uma sensação de conforto e paz mesmo na escuridão da noite chuvosa. Após uma curva fechada, ambos avistaram a entrada da propriedade. A portão de grade alto estava fechado, obrigando Mello a sair do carro e ir abri-lo.  
- Droga de chuva! – reclamou.  
Subiram mais uma ladeira e avistaram a fileira de chalés ao longe. Matt desligou o carro.  
-É melhor irmos a pé daqui – disse Matt –assim manteremos o olhar de Gevanni longe de vocês. Manter a privacidade, sabe como é!  
-Tem razão.  
Os dois saíram do carro e correram silenciosos. A escuridão, a chuva e o frio, cercavam os garotos.  
-Tem dois chalés com a luz acessa. Em qual deles estará Near?- perguntou Matt  
Os dois pararam. Mello disse:  
-O chalé da esquerda está Gevanni e o da direita está Near. – respondeu Mello.  
- Como você sabe?  
- No da esquerda a lareira está acessa e tem também luz eletrônica. Pode ser uma televisão ou computador. Já o da direito, só tem a luz da lareira. O Near com certeza está no da direita.  
- Mello, antes das oito esteja no carro. Eu irei dez minutos depois. Como já falei, Gevanni não precisa saber que você também esteve aqui.  
- Ok.

Cada um correu pro seus respectivos chalés. Mello teve que cruzar um pequeno jardim ladeado com pedras brancas. O chalé da direita era um pouco mais afastado dos outros. "Near..." Quando se afastou completamente da visão dos outros chalés parou para observar. A casinha construída minuciosamente com troncos de árvores era pequena. A cortina, um pouco aberta, mostrava que lá dentro estava aquecido. As janelas de madeiras com flores no peitoril davam-lhe um toque de beleza e simplicidade. Tremendo dos pés a cabeça devido ao frio e a chuva, Mello continuou andando. Após cruzar o jardim deu a volta na casa e com passos lentos dirigiu-se à porta da cozinha, que ficava nos fundos do casebre... Mello parou diante da porta e deu uma olhada rápida pra trás de si. Um banco branco de ferro e uma mesinha ocupavam o espaço do jardim particular do casebre, com total privacidade, podia-se estar ali e não ser visto por ninguém, mesmo a pessoa estando dentro da propriedade.  
O hall de entrada protegeu o corpo do garoto da chuva tempestuosa. Mas seu corpo ainda tremia. Ele não sabia se era de frio... Ou, se era porque estava prestes a dar um passo que mudaria toda a sua vida.  
Respirou fundo e viu que seu coração estava acelerado. Ele até podia ouvir as batidas do próprio coração.  
Ergueu o punho e deferiu um golpe na porta.  
Silêncio.  
Aguardou mais uns instantes e levantou o punho novamente. Mas, antes que batesse novamente, ouviu alguém se aproximando.  
A porta se abriu e um cheiro de chocolate invadiu as narinas de Mello. O ar aquecido atingiu a sua face gélida. Near estava parado olhando pra ele penetrantemente. Ao vê-lo, seu coração quase parou de bater.  
- Estava te esperando, Mello...

continua


	3. Chapter 3

Entardecer

**Entardecer **

Parte 3

-Estava te esperando, Mello...  
A voz suave de Near chegou aos ouvidos de Mello como uma música secreta e perfeita. Os dois ficaram imóveis olhando-se fixamente. Os olhos de Near, brilhantes de emoção, perfuraram a alma de Mello, deixando-o sem nenhuma força.  
Se Mello morresse ali, tudo teria valido a pena. Momento único e maravilhoso em que os amantes se contemplam saturados de desejo. O mundo inteiro parou. Não havia nada no universo sem fim. Near e Mello dançavam a mesma música.  
A respiração pesada devido excitação, aumentava a ansiedade dos jovens. O peito de ambos arfava num ritmo angustiante. Near ali, parado, trêmulo de emoção ao vê-lo, era uma visão demasiada inebriante para Mello.  
Ele permaneceria congelado pelo tempo e o espaço apenas observando a figura magnífica em sua frente.  
Como num filme, Mello viu Near se aproximar. Rodeou-o e tremendo, pôs as mãos no capucho que protegia o rosto e o cabelo loiro de Mello. Lentamente o garoto tirou o casaco molhado e pendurou num cabide do hall. Pegou na mão de Mello e o fez dar dois passos entrando na casa. Fechou a porta atrás dos dois. Caminhou-se novamente pra frente de Mello e abaixou-se. Com mãos delicadas tirou-lhes os sapados ensopados. Tirou a meia.  
Mello era só ansiedade.  
Levantou-se e olhou o loiro nos olhos. O coração de ambos, que já estavam num ritmo desenfreado, perdeu ainda mais o compasso. Near fazia tudo com calma e tranquilidade, mas estava extremamente nervoso. Mello sentia isso em cada toque.  
Pegou novamente na mão do loiro. O garoto sentia o piso de madeira debaixo dos pés descalços. Mais dois passos, três, quatro, cinco...Os pés agora pisaram um tapete fofo e macio. Mello deixava-se guiar pela figura diante de si, que segurava sua mão com firmeza, como se não quisesse que Mello escapasse.  
Near conduziu-o até a frente da lareira e o fez sentar no tapete. Levantou-se e puxou a manta quadriculada que estava no sofá vermelho. Cobriu os ombros e enrolou o garoto com a manta quente. Levantou-se mais uma vez. Virou as costas e caminhou até o fogão. Voltou com passos trêmulos. Uma caneca marrom em sua mão. Estendeu-a. Mello pegou. Sem tirar os olhos de Near, ele soube do conteúdo da caneca: chocolate quente. Near afastou dois passos e sentou-se no seu jeito peculiar de sempre, encarando Mello com uma devoção sem limites. Mello Tomou um gole e o líquido cremoso invadiu sua boca, dando-lhe uma sensação imediata de conforto e relaxamento. O calor do ambiente começou a fazer efeito sobre o corpo de Mello.  
Os olhos dos garotos continuavam pregados um no outro. Fixos...  
Tantos sentimentos transbordavam em seus corações apaixonados! Tudo por que Near estava ali... Tudo porque Mello estava ali...  
Apaixonados...  
Juntos, no silêncio do casebre...  
Mais um gole do chocolate preparado por Near. Preparado por Near...Pra Mello... Mello pôde imaginar aquelas mãos pálidas mexendo no creme, dissolvendo-o... Tudo para ele...  
-Near... –sussurrou com voz engasgada.  
Ouvir seu nome ser pronunciado tão docemente... Tão cheio de emoção...Tão carregado de desejo, foi uma punhalada na estrutura de Near... Levantou-se, estendeu o braço direito e ligou o aparelho de som que estava em cima da lareira. Tirou a caneca das mãos de Mello e sentou em seu colo, enlaçando a cintura do loiro com as pernas. Os braços de Near circundaram o pescoço fino de Mello. Olhos nos olhos... Naquele olhar eles puderam entender a imensidão de sentimentos que envolvia-os.  
-Mello...- respondeu, a voz sumindo...  
Um violão encheu os ouvidos dos garotos...  
A respiração de Mello atingia a face de Near...A respiração de Near atingia a face de Mello... Mais alguns segundos de contemplação.  
Near tão perto de Mello...Tão perto... Mello observava cada cantinho do rosto do antigo rival... Gravava mentalmente cada curva e sombra no rosto do garoto. A luz avermelhada da lareira atingia suavemente o rosto de Near, deixando-lhe com a aparência ainda mais linda... Os cabelos brancos em desalinho, as mechas rebeldes molduravam o rosto pálido e incrivelmente, cheio de vida. E os olhos... dois faróis no meio da tempestade de Mello. Faróis de resgate. Faróis que iluminaram e iluminariam sua vida para sempre. Mello percebeu que se perderia se não estivesse sempre olhando aqueles olhos azul-acinzentados... Percebeu que não poderia mais viver longe deles...

"saying I love you...  
Dizer eu te amo  
Is not the works I want to hear from you...  
não são as palavras que eu quero ouvir de você ".

A música suave encheu o ambiente.  
"Como é lindo... Near...Você é lindo" pensava. Mello queria dizer essas palavras para Near... queria que ele soubesse... Mas não tinha forças pra falar... Ele não conseguia comandar seu cérebro.

"It's not that I want you...  
não é o que eu quero...  
Not to say, but if you only knew...  
não diga, mas se você souber...  
How easy it would be to show me how you feel...  
como poderia ser mais fácil me mostrar o que você sente".

Os olhos de Near passeavam vagarosamente pela face de Mello. Observava, inebriado, a face do garoto à sua frente. Passou os olhos pela testa que tanto amava... Olhou, demoradamente, para a sobrancelha loira que tanto amava... Mirou cada centímetro do nariz perfeito que tanto amava... Desceu um pouco mais o olhar: as curvas dos lábios de Mello turvaram sua vista... Tão delineados! Tão perfeitos... Rosados... Lindos... Com muito esforço, Near levantou os olhos daquela visão do paraíso e encarou os olhos de safira de Mello, que cintilavam intensamente.  
"Mello, eu... eu..."

"More than words is all you have to do to make it real  
mais do que palavras é tudo o que você tem que fazer para tornar isso real  
Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me  
Então, você não precisaria dizer que me ama  
Cause I´d already know  
Porque eu já saberia ".

Mello permanecia imóvel. Uma adrenalina deveras poderosa corria seu corpo, impossibilitando-o de agir. Mas ele estava satisfeito em estar exatamente onde estava... Near no seu colo, abraçando o seu pescoço, colando os corpos, aproximando suas vidas, encarando-o com... Com... Amor? Paixão? Desejo? Admiração? Ansiedade?  
Tudo isso. E muitos outros sentimentos inomináveis...

"What would you do if my heart was torn in two  
o que você faria se meu coração fosse partido em dois  
More than words to show you feel  
mais do que palavras pra mostrar o que você sente  
That your love for me is real  
que seu amor por mim é real"

A mão direita de Near agarrou a camiseta preta de Mello com possessividade. Puxou-o um pouco para si. Inclinou a cabeça aproximando-se do pescoço de Mello e inspirou o perfume que dali exalava... Mello fecha os olhos... Near inspira o seu perfume pela segunda vez... Mello sente seu corpo inteiro arrepiar... Near aproxima-se ainda mais e pela terceira vez, enche os pulmões com o aroma natural de Mello... Mello deixa um suspiro rouco rasgar sua boca.

"What would you say if I took those words away  
O que você diria se eu jogasse essas palavras fora  
Then you couldn't make things new  
Depois você não poderia fazer coisas novas  
Just by saying I love you  
Só dizendo eu te amo"

Lentamente Near afasta-se de olhos fechados, ainda sentindo o perfume de Mello. Ah! Como era bom senti-lo!

"More than Works  
Mais do que palavras"

Como queria permanecer ali, naquele cantinho do pescoço de Mello, para sempre!  
Como que despertando de um sonho mágico, Mello abre os olhos devagar e vê que Near permanecia de olhos fechados, ainda saboreando o perfume que inspirara dele... Near sente o peso dos olhos de Mello sobre si e abre os olhos. Mais alguns segundos de silêncio. Mais alguns segundos em que se viam sem reservas...

"Now that I've tried to talk to you and make you understand  
Eu venho tentando conversar com você, e te fazer entender  
All you have to do is close your eyes  
Tudo o que tem que fazer é fechar os olhos  
And just reach out your hands and touch me  
E estender suas mãos para me tocar"

O hálito ofegante saindo dos lábios rosados e entrecortados de Near hipnotizaram Mello. A curvatura dos lábios, perfeitamente desenhada, foi focalizada por um Mello sedento.  
Tirou a mão direita que em se apoiava no chão e enlaçou a cintura fina do garoto sentado em seu colo. Aproximou-se com sofreguidão e tocou os lábios de Near com os seus. Ele não esperava que existissem ainda mais sensações boas à serem descobertas... Mas beijar Near estava fora de tudo o que pudesse ser comparado... Uma sensação avassaladora transpassou o corpo de ambos. Mello aprofundou o beijo e sentiu a língua quente de Near procurar pela sua. Aproximou ainda mais os corpos de ambos e o abraçou também com a mão esquerda.

"Hold me close don't ever let me go  
Me abrace e não me deixe partir  
More than words is all I ever needed you to show  
Mais do que palavras é tudo o que sempre precisei  
Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me  
Depois você não precisaria dizer que me ama  
Cause I'd already know  
Porque eu já saberia"

Um beijo desesperado. Um luta suave de lábios e línguas... Quando o ar fez-se necessário, separaram os lábios lentamente.

"More than works  
Mais do que palavras"

Mello ignorou completamente a frase que lhe chegava aos ouvidos pela música calma.  
-Near... desculpe a demora.  
Near olhou-o com interesse.  
-Durante todos esses anos... Perdoe-me por demorar tanto... Eu fui um completo idiota em ignorar os sentimentos que me consomem... Perdoe-me, Near... Estou atrasado...  
-Mello... Eu te esperaria pelo tempo que fosse preciso...  
Mello tomou os lábios de Near com ainda mais afinco. Sua mão direita subiu pelas costas do garoto e acariciou sua nuca. Mello sentiu o corpo de Near arrepiar-se àquele toque... Beijou-o com toda a sua infinita vontade. Poderia permanecer eternamente sentindo o gosto doce daquela língua quente.  
-Near...  
Sussurrou rouco ao pé do ouvido de Near. Enlaçou o lóbulo da orelha do garoto e sugou ouvindo-o soltar um gemido tímido. Continuou percorrendo aquele cantinho e mordeu levemente.  
-Ahn... - Mello pôde ouvir. Continuou beijando e lambendo aquela região. Mello estava desesperado... Aquela pele alva... Aquele toque... Tão macio... Tão quente...  
Mello afastou-se e encarou Near. A respiração de ambos estava acelerada. O peito pálido subia e descia rapidamente debaixo da camiseta branca. Mello continuou observando. Seus olhos desceram pelo pescoço alvo... Depois o peito parcialmente à mostra pelos botões abertos da camiseta clara. Mello tocou com as costas das mãos todo o rosto de Near e foi descendo lentamente...  
O chocólatra percebeu que estava calmo, que já não tinha mais aquele nervosismo, aquela ansiedade. Fechou os olhos e beijou as maçãs do rosto de Near... cobriu cada pedaço daquele rosto lindo com seus beijos úmidos. Não poderia perder nenhum cantinho...  
-Near... Near... Near... – como era bom poder dizer esse nome! A mais bela de todas as palavras! Um nome mais doce do que o mel – Near... Near...  
Mello novamente contempla o garoto à sua frente. Com dedos ágeis, começa a abrir o restante dos botões da camiseta de Near. Todo o peito do garoto agora lhe estava à mostra. Percorreu com os olhos... O peito, a barriga, o umbigo perfeito... Tirou a camiseta calmamente.  
-Mello...  
Com rapidez e delicadeza, Mello o enlaça novamente, puxando-o para si, gira o corpo e faz Near deitar no chão. Near mal pôde perceber a movimentação, mas estava tão confortável... O braço direito de Mello dava apoio para a cabeça de Near. O corpo de Mello se curvava sobre o dele.  
-Mello...  
Ver Near naquela situação, deitado debaixo dele, era uma visão do oásis...  
-Near...  
Mello curvou-se ainda mais e tomou mais uma vez os lábios róseos de Near, que correspondia com delicadeza. "Near é tão perfeito" pensava. O beijo suave de Near enchia a boca de Mello de desejo. Mello saboreava, deliciado, o gosto de Near...  
Near enlaçou a cintura de Mello com seu braço esquerdo e puxou-o um pouco mais para si. A mão direita de Near percorreu o braço longínquo do loiro. Com dedos frágeis, Near desliza por sobre o peito formado do loiro e abre-lhe o zíper da camiseta. A mão espalma-se no peito nu de Mello e com toda calma do mundo ele desnuda também o ombro direito. Enquanto beija e é beijado, Near volta a acariciar o peito de Mello e tira a outra parte da camiseta preta, fazendo Mello tirar o braço direito debaixo dele.  
Mello encara-o com muita paixão.  
-Mesmo depois de tanto tempo, eu permaneço apaixonado por ti, Near, seu maldito!  
Os dois sorriram suavemente. Mello estende os braços e cata umas almofadas que estavam próximas. Levanta o corpo de Near com seu braço esquerdo enquanto com o direito ajeita as almofadas. Suavemente repousa Near naquelas almofadas coloridas. Beija-lhe a testa branca, caminha com a língua por todo o rosto do garoto.  
Ambos suspiram... Mello abre os olhos e vê que as pupilas de Near estão completamente dilatadas. E não somente por estarem num ambiente pouco iluminado: estavam dilatadas de excitação.  
Pela primeira vez desde que chegou, Mello sentiu a calça apertada. Seu corpo (re)adquiriu a sensibilidade. O amor que sentiam um pelo outro, agora estava sendo concentrado na união dos corpos. Corpos quentes, ardentes de desejo. Um desejo puro. Desejo pecaminoso. Desejo malicioso.  
Desejo de Mello e Near.  
Mello não pôde mais abandonar aquele corpo. Rapidamente beijou-lhe a boca com lascívia. Near percebeu a mudança... O clima ao redor deles aqueceu. Near sentia cada poro de seu corpo clamar pelo toque de Mello...  
Mello acariciava com língua hábil todo o pescoço de Near, fazendo o menino tremer e arrepiar-se. Enquanto sua língua causava sensações novas ao garoto gênio, as mãos esquadrinhavam todo o corpo do rapaz. Apalpava-lhe a carne macia e sedoza...  
-Near...  
Near sentia-se em chamas. Cada toque de Mello causava-lhe inúmeras reações novas ao longo do corpo. Leves suspiros e gemidos rasgavam seus lábios. As mãos de Near percorriam as costas lisas de Mello. Com leves arranhões, ele arrancava suspiros dos lábios do garoto loiro.  
-Hummm...Near – o ar faltava-lhe.  
Near continuou acariciando-lhe sentido as reações que este simples movimentos causavam no corpo de Mello. Subiu a mão mergulhando-a nas madeixas louras que lhe roçavam a face. Puxou para trás aquele cabelo dourado e fez com que Mello soltasse um gemido rouco.  
-Aahnn...  
Mello aumentou as investidas no corpo do menino. Insaciável, ele percorria o peito exposto do garoto. Percorria com ousadia todo o abdome do menino, causando-lhe pequenos tremores. O umbigo de Near era lambido sem piedade. Mais embaixo... Mais embaixo...  
-Mello...  
Mello levanta os olhos e vê que a excitação espalhou-se pela face de Near, que enrubescido, mantinha os olhos fechados. Com uma lentidão proposital, Mello começa e desabotoa a calça de Near. Seus dedos adentram dois centímetros da calça e abre o botão.  
-Mello...  
Near estava completamente desnorteado... Queria impedir que lhe tirasse a calça porque uma sensação desconhecida pulsava-lhe em algum ponto dentro de sua roupa íntima... Ele estava um pouco assustado com as sensações que lhe cobriam o corpo... Mas ao mesmo tempo, ele necessitava do toque de Mello... Ele precisava... Mas tinha a impressão de que seu corpo não perduraria se Mello o tocasse _ali._  
O zíper é descido lentamente... Mello observa a expressão no rosto de Near... "Delícia" .  
Puxa suavemente a calça do garoto fazendo Near arquear o corpo pra facilitar a saída de sua roupa. Abre os olhos e vê Mello olhando pro seu corpo... Uma expressão que Near não soube nomear estampou-se no rosto de Mello, fazendo com que uma onde de frio poderosa cruzasse o corpo de Near..  
-Mello...  
Mello molha os lábios com língua e fita Near nos olhos. Ele percebe que o menino estava um tanto amedrontado pelo o que estava acontecendo... Mesmo que Near o tivesse esperando, todas essas sensações eram novas para ele..."Será se Near nunca se masturbou?..."  
Pela cara de dúvida que Mello lhe lançava, Near soube o que ele estava pensando. Balançou a cabeça de forma negativa e sussurrou:  
-Nunca...  
Mello entende que deve ir com muita cautela e gentileza. Essa seria a primeira vez que Near iria sentir seu sexo... Seria a primeira vez que conheceria o seu corpo por completo. Mello sentiu-se responsável pela criatura frágil e pura à sua frente. Ele mancharia a pureza de Near com o seu amor, desejo, luxúria e tesão. E cuidaria dele para sempre... Protegendo aquele ser cândido eternamente.  
Um ligeiro brilho de insegurança passa pelos olhos de Near. Imediatamente Mello deita ao seu lado e o puxa para si, fazendo-o deitar em seu peito. Near tremia levemente.  
-Near... Está tudo bem...  
-Mello...  
-Near, vai ser a minha primeira vez também... E estou feliz que seja com você... Aliás, espero que sempre seja com você...  
Aquelas palavras acalmaram o coração de Near... Como fora tolo! Mello estava ali com ele, nada de ruim poderia acontecer...  
-Mello, eu quero... Eu preciso... Preciso de ti...  
Mello acaricia o cabelo de Near e o aperta com amor e carinho. Near levanta o rosto e beija Mello ternamente... Mas Mello sente naquele beijo todo o desejo de Near... Desejo acumulado nas longas horas de espera... Nos anos de ansiedade esperando que Mello se desse conta dos sentimentos de ambos...  
Mello novamente coloca Near deitado por sobre as almofadas e investe carícias por todo o seu corpo. Near tem leves tremores e sente a língua de Mello deixar um caminho de fogo por onde passa... Mello provoca o desejo de menino de cabelos de prata. Quer vê-lo ansiar pelo seu toque... Ele passa a língua suavemente pela coxa de Near... dá-lhe mordiscadas, leves beliscões...  
-Hummmm... Mello...  
Mas Mello não toca em seu sexo... Não era a hora ainda... Queria deixá-lo no limite. Mello sobe um pouco mais e com a língua circula o mamilo sugando febrilmente, sentindo-o enrijecer. O corpo de Near da pequenos tremores. Mello sente e continua suas investidas. Acariciando com as mãos as coxas roliças do menino que respirava com cada vez mais dificuldade.  
Near afagava os cabelos loiros com mais intensidade, dando-lhe leves puxões, fazendo com que Mello mal agüentasse a própria excitação.  
A pele alva de Near destacava-se no ambiente... Mello apreciava tudo com tesão. O corpo esbelto totalmente arrepiado debaixo do seu era uma visão deveras excitante. Mello não acreditava que aquele poço de pureza pudesse ser tão tentador...  
-Near...- gemeu baixinho.  
O pescoço suculento de Near atraiu as carícias famintas de Mello. O cheiro que exalava de Near enlouquecia-o, deixando-o sedento por tocá-lo e permanecer tocando-o. O chocólatra inspirava o perfume de Near como se sua vida dependesse disso... Mas ele sabia, que a partir dessa noite, não poderia mais viver sem aquele cheiro, aroma do seu amor. Aquele cantinho no pescoço de Near era uma fonte de vida que preenchia toda a alma do jovem.  
As mãos de Near agarravam-se as costas de Mello, segurando-o fortemente, colando ainda mais seus corpos, fundindo suas almas. Enlaçava-o pelas pernas, sussurrava seu nome, queria devorá-lo...  
O rapaz loiro ergue a cabeça  
-Near...você é...uma delícia...  
Tornaram a se beijar angustiados, saboreando cada segundo daquele momento único.  
Com beijos ousados, cheios de sensualidade, Mello desceu um pouco mais, até o baixo ventre. Parou. Respirou fundo deixando que o ar que saía de seus pulmões atingisse aquele pedaço de pele, que lhe matava de desejo. Ao sentir a respiração de Mello naquela região, Near chamou-o lânguido:  
-Mello... Melloo...  
Mello beijou o corpo ao redor do sexo de Near, fazendo com que este se agarrasse no tapete.  
-Mello...  
Mello lambeu sua virilha lentamente, fazendo Near instintivamente fechar um pouco as pernas. Aquele prazer era tão grande... Ele não ia agüentar.  
O garoto loiro manteve firme as pernas do menino abertas. De forma gentil, ele jogou a perna esquerda de Near pra cima do seu ombro. Começou a beijar mais perto... Mais próximo...  
A mão direita de Mello procurou pela mão esquerda de Near. Enlaçaram-se com força. A outra mão do chocólatra aproximou-se pausadamente do sexo de Near. Acariciou o membro e sentiu-o crescer sob seus dedos. Mello retirou a mão e viu que Near estava pronto... Ele queria ver o menino derreter-se em suas mãos... Derreter-se sob seus beijos...  
Aproximou o beijo da região que clamava pelo seu toque. A língua quente de Mello repouso-se sem presa no membro rijo do menino. Near jogou a cabeça pra trás e deixou um gemido cortar o ar.  
-Ahnnnn...  
Mello aprofundou as carícias nesse momento sem precedentes. Subia e descia numa massagem que causava pequenos espasmos a Near... A respiração do garoto foi se intensificando cada vez mais, seu peito arfava descompassadamente, subia e descia num ritmo desenfreado...  
-Ahnnn...Mel...Melloo...  
O coração de Near batia acelerado, sentia o sangue em suas veias correrem numa velocidade incrível. Seu membro latejava... Mello continuava torturando-o sem piedade... Near mordia os lábios com força... Mello investia nas carícias ousadas, manipulava-o, torturava-o... Instigava-o ao prazer... Queria matá-lo de prazer.  
-Mello... hmmmm...  
A paredes ao redor de Near distanciaram-se até sumir, os objetos levantaram-se do lugar, rodearam-no e voaram para a imensidão do universo, perdendo-se... Uma névoa espessa cobriu-lhe a visão... Sentiu-se entrando numa outra plenitude... Perdeu os sentidos... Foi atingido bruscamente por espasmos que sacudiram o seu corpo. Uma onda elétrica chocou-se com o corpo do menino. Near contorceu-se desesperado.  
-Aannhmmm...  
Arqueou o corpo, jogou a cabeça pra trás, pro lado, segurou ainda com mais força a mão de Mello... A contração nos seus músculos continuava-lhe dando solavancos... A respiração faltou-lhe nos pulmões... Sentiu uma força poderosa saindo por algum ponto do seu sexo latejante...  
-Aaaanhhhmmmmmmmmm... - gemeu alto, sôfrego, fraco de prazer.  
O fluido quente de Near lubrificou o tesão de Mello. Sugou-o sentindo-o ligeiramente doce, ainda massageando a região sensível, com língua ávida. Mello não suportava o próprio desejo que o consumia.  
Near sentiu seu corpo leve como pluma flutuar numa dimensão de prazeres imensuráveis... Lentamente foi descendo e descendo,... Ele permanecia caindo, descendo... mas seu corpo relaxado permanecia no vácuo.  
bun bun! bun bun! bun bun ! Seu coração batia rápido, parecendo que ia explodir... O ar volto-lhe aos pulmões... Respirava com dificuldade tamanho era o gozo que eclodira em seu ser...  
-Mellooo... – sussurrou fraco... A voz cheia de sensualidade...  
Muito lentamente seu corpo encontrou a superfície do chão... Ouviu Mello gemer... Sentiu seu corpo quente colado no seu.  
-Mello...  
O loiro contemplava maravilhado aquela visão de êxtase do seu pequeno amante. A face de Near contorcendo-se de prazer... O seu gosto... O néctar de Near... O corpo perfeito em espasmos... O clímax...  
Mello beija-lhe a face inúmeras vezes. Um beijo demorado, terno, cheio de desejo. O garoto em seus braços tão frágil, normalizando a respiração, era a sua vida. "Near... você é perfeito... Near... eu... eu..." Muito mais do que o desejo carnal, Mello contemplava ali, o seu maior tesouro. Em cada toque, em cada gesto indecente, Mello sentia o amor emanar dos dois. Estavam unidos pelas almas, pelos sentimentos, pelos corpos... "Mas ainda não acabou" .  
Fitando aquele rosto perfeito, Mello toma-lhe os lábios. Near corresponde apaixonadamente. Ele acaricia os cabelos pratas de Near, ele precisava ter calma... precisava ir devagar... não queria quebrar esse momento de Near, que voltava lentamente à realidade.  
A calça preta apertada era um pequeno incômodo. Mas ele esperaria "pelo tempo que for preciso" pensou . Observa Near abrir os olhos... Seu olhar escuro devido a dilatação das pupilas fitaram-no.  
-Mello...  
Suas almas estavam expostas. Um podia ver o interior do outro como portas abertas pelos olhos inebriados de prazer. Um olhar sem reservas, sem meias-verdades... Alguns minutos se passam e os garotos não se movem...  
-Mello... eu estou pronto.  
Mello surpreendeu-se um pouco. Beijou-lhe novamente. Quando precisaram de ar, separou-se e sorriu.  
-Mello...  
O loiro levanta-se e contempla a nudez do menino. Toma-lhe nos braços. Near abraça o pescoço de Mello. Como era bom estar naqueles braços fortes! Como se sentia seguro e protegido! Near repousa a cabeça no peito do jovem que o carregava. O loiro pula as almofadas e encaminha-se para a escada de madeira rústica que levava ao piso superior. O quarto de Near... Com passos firmes começa a subir os degraus. À medida que vai subindo, seus olhos têm a visão do quarto aconchegante... Um lugar pequeno, apenas o topo do chalé... A cama grande, logo a sua frente, com inúmeras almofadas... O lençol branco... Os cobertores e mantas de cores vermelhos e verdes... O piso também de madeira... Uma poltrona floral no lado direito, próxima a janela de vidro com a cortina aberta ... Uma penteadeira antiga de madeira próxima a escada... Uma porta estreita ao lado da penteadeira... As madeiras do teto em declive pintadas de verniz... Um candelabro típico pende do teto inclinado do chalé, espalhando uma luz pálida ao aposento, deixando o ambiente ainda mais convidativo...  
No topo da escada pára para contemplar... Ele e Near ali... Abaixou-se e beijou a testa de Near... "Está tudo tão perfeito..."  
Da alguns poucos passos e deita Near na cama grande. Deita-se sobre ele e beija-lhe mais uma vez. Ele permaneceria beijando-o eternamente.  
Near o faz deitar e beija-lhe o pescoço. Morde o lóbulo de sua orelha e faz com que o corpo de Mello se arrepiasse.  
-Near...  
Ao ouvir seu nome ser pronunciado tão cheio de emoção, Near timidamente aumenta as investidas. Percorre o corpo de Mello com os olhos.  
-Você ainda está vestido... - Com isso Near desce os dedos finos e abre o botão de Mello, depois o zíper...  
-Near...  
Near puxa lentamente a calça preta de couro. A excitação de Mello chega-lhe aos olhos. Olha pro garoto loiro deitado em sua frente. Mello vê nos olhos de Near ansiedade, vontade, curiosidade, desejo..., Near tira a peça íntima de Mello. Olhou com interesse a estonteante beleza de seu antigo rival. Sem saber muito bem como fazer, toca-o levemente.  
-Hummmm... Near...  
Near percebe que está indo pelo caminho certo. Fecha seus dedos em volta do membro ereto de Mello.  
O contato das mãos quentes de Near sobre a sensibilidade de seu corpo jovem faz com que o coração de Mello disparasse ainda mais.  
-Near... Desgraçado...  
Near acaricia aquela região, hipnotizado pela beleza do corpo másculo... Massageia lentamente e inicia um movimento de vai-e-vem...  
Mello agarra-se aos lençóis.  
-Near... humm...  
Mello abre os olhos e o que vê aumenta ainda mais sua excitação. Near acariciando-o com a face corada. Olhos inebriados de emoção e satisfação. Vê Near se abaixar e beijar o seu baixo ventre, acariciando com a língua toda a espessura do corpo de Mello.  
O garoto loiro não se contém. Puxa Near e deita-se sobre ele.  
-Near, eu quero... Eu necessito... Senti-lo... Eu... Eu...  
Mello vira Near, deixando-lhe de lado. Observa as costas lisas, o "caminho" da espinha, as nádegas duras, lindas, redondas...  
-Near...  
abaixa-se e beija as costas do menino, fazendo um caminho da nuca até o bumbum. Chegando lá, afasta as pernas do menino e passa a linha no local da penetração. Near estreme-se com aquele contato inesperado. Mello afasta ainda mais as pernas e aprofunda a carícia. Lambendo e chupando aquela região, lubrificando-a, fazendo Near soltar gemidos de prazer.  
-Ahnnnn...  
Mello estava tão perto... Mas ele precisava se segurar um pouco mais... Aquela região deveria ser bem preparada porque se não o seu menino sentiria muita dor.  
-Aaahnnnn... – gemia baixinho  
Chupou o orifício com ainda mais vontade ao ver o prazer de Near. Com a mão esquerda Mello procura novamente pelo membro de Near, que volta a tomar forma. Manipulando-o até Near soltar mais um gemido, Mello lentamente introduz-lhe o dedo indicador.  
-Aa...ahnn- Near sente um misto de prazer e dor... As duas sensações juntas...  
Mello faz movimentos circulares dentro de Near. Lentamente ele aprofunda mais o dedo, investindo delicadamente na masturbação do garoto, para que este sentisse mais prazer...  
Near acostuma-se com o novo intruso em seu corpo. É uma sensação desconfortável, mas mesmo assim, excita-o. Mello permanece preparando o corpo do menino gênio, enquanto acaricia-o. Retira o dedo indicador e lambe o local mais uma vez... Chupa lentamente, espalhando sua saliva pela região apertada. Com calma, Mello introduz dois dedos. O corpo de Near se contraiu e Mello pára. Aguarda alguns segundos para que Near se acostume com essa nova invasão. Near relaxa o corpo gradativamente, fazendo Mello reiniciar a penetração. A dor logo é substituída pelo prazer. Os movimentos circulares causam um estranho e delicioso prazer no menino de cabelo prata. Mello continua explorando o local e instiga o corpo do jovem a reagir. Near detecta novas ondas de prazer percorrer o seu corpo. Instintivamente balança os quadris. Mello introduz o terceiro dedo. A respiração de Near pára por uns segundos. Mello pára com ele. O corpo volta a relaxar e Mello retoma as massagens no interior apertado do rapaz, sem deixar de acariciá-lo.  
Novamente o corpo de Near se acostuma e recebe mais prazer desse toque inusitado.  
-Ahhnnn... Hummmmm...  
Near novamente vê-se entrar naquela névoa que cegou-lhe minutos atrás. O desconforto passou devido as massagens circulares que Mello lhe aplicava. Agora sentia prazer em algum pontinho desconhecido dentro de seu corpo, que mais uma vez estava em chamas.  
Mello, atento aos gemidos de prazer de Near, vê que já estavam prontos... Ele não agüentaria mais esperar.  
Puxa Near para si o faz sentar em seu colo. Olha-o nos olhos e sem deixar de fitá-lo começa a penetração. Mello contorcia-se levemente de prazer ao sentir o início do corpo do menino. Near vê que Mello mal se agüenta, então, mesmo sem saber muito bem como fazer, decidi ajudá-lo. Rebolando, vai descendo ainda mais no membro do garoto loiro.  
-Near... Hummmmm...  
Abraça Mello com força e vai descendo, aprofundando a penetração. Sim, sentiu dor naquela hora, mas logo foi invadido por prazer. E, observava a expressão que acometia o rosto do garoto loiro, excitando-o ainda mais... Desejando ir cada vez mais fundo, pra tirar a mais requintada gota de deleite no corpo do garoto loiro.  
Mello mal respira. Seu peito subia pesado. Estava tão apertado. Tão quente. Tão confortável... Seu corpo respondia com tremores aquelas sensações que desnorteavam-no.  
Near fita Mello. A expressão do garoto contorcida de prazer deixa-lhe ainda mais lindo. Near pára a penetração e observa Mello mais alguns segundos. Os olhos dele fechados. Os cílios longos e ligeiramente loiros... Os lábios entreabertos... As narinas procurando o ar... "Que lindo... O meu menino..."  
-Mello... Sinta isso...  
Near arqueia o corpo e sobe um pouco. Desce e inicia um movimento de vai-e-vem.  
-Hummmmm...  
As mãos de Mello circundam a cintura fina de Near, ajudando-o a subir e descer. Mas estava tão fraco...  
Near agarra-se as costas lisas de Mello e enlaça-o ainda mais... Sentia a força esvaindo-se de Mello... O garoto loiro repousa a testa no queixo de Near.  
-Hummmm... Near...  
Um relâmpago cortou o céu tempestuoso clareando o quarto por uma fração de segundo. O cabelo dourado de Mello contrastou-se com a pele alva. Vê-lo assim, entregue ao prazer, entregue ao amor, entregue à ele, era inebriante. A visão mais estonteante que Near poderia imaginar... E ali estavam eles...  
Near estava extasiado. O prazer que causava à Mello era incalculável. Via a face vermelha do chocólatra contrair-se quando ele aumentava as investidas. Era Near quem estava no comando agora... Ele era quem manipulava a satisfação no corpo do amante... No corpo do seu amor...  
O coração e a alma de Near clamavam um nome:  
-Mello. Mello... ahnnnn...  
Um prazer desconhecido subiu a espinha de Near e percorreu todo o seu corpo nu. Uma labareda poderosíssima emanou no corpo de Mello e envolveu o corpo do garoto de cabelos brancos.  
-Mello...  
Os quadris de ambos agiam por conta própria. Encontravam-se e afastavam-se aumentando as batidas do coração.  
-Hummmm... Near... Aahnnn...  
Sentir o corpo de quem tanto amava dentro de si era uma satisfação imensa. Unidos pelo destino, unidos pelo amor, unidos pelos corpos sedentos... Lá estavam eles, tornando-se um...  
A respiração de Mello alterou-se mais uma vez... Os gemidos e respirações que saiam daquela boca deliciosa, era a música de Near. Embriagava-se com o som que emanava de seu rival.  
Near estava sentindo muito prazer. A dor e o incômodo foram substituídos por um gozo devastador. Ele sentia sua força sumindo gradativamente. Seu corpo já agia sozinho. Seguia os próprios instintos causando prazer ao jovem que amava mais do que tudo.  
-Hummmm... ahnnn.. Mello...  
Corpos entrelaçados. Carnes confundidas na noite tempestuosa. Mello abre os olhos e vê Near jogar a cabeça pra trás, e soltar um gemido rouco.  
-Aaahhhnnnnnn...  
Mello observa o pescoço exposto e imediatamente abocanha-o. Com mordidas cheias de luxúria ele permanece investindo naquela região.  
-Hummm... Mellooo... aaah...  
Os corpos continuam encontrando-se desesperadamente. Near sente Mello roçar um ponto dentro de si que enche-o de prazer.  
-Aaahhhhhhhhh... – gemeu lânguido.  
Procura pelos lábios de Near. Angustiados, beijam-se... Queria ouvir Near gemer mais uma vez daquele jeito dentro de sua boca. Move-se na mesma posição e encontra o ponto... O motivo do longo gemido...  
-Hummm... Aaaahhnnn...  
Mello sente ondas cruzar seu corpo, arrepiando-o, fazendo-o tremer violentamente. Todo o seu corpo era consumido naquela cama grande. Todos os seus poros clamavam pelo toque cálido de Near... A sua pele estava em chamas. O prazer era gigantesco... Sentia-se perder a razão e abandonar a realidade. O seu desejo insano estava sendo realizada de uma forma inesperada e mágica. Perdeu o controle sobre o seu corpo. Near dominava-o com uma inexperiência provocante. Aquele ser angelical, sugava-lhe o raciocínio.  
Mello esforça-se para manter seus olhos abertos e continuar contemplando as feições de Near modificarem-se devido ao prazer intenso em que ambos estavam expostos.  
-Aaaaaaaaaaah!  
Mello sente Near pegar seu cabelo e puxar pra trás, arqueando sua cabeça. Como era excitante sentir Near agir com tanta agressividade e carinho... Uma mistura de luxúria e amor... Amantes perfeitos... Indivíduos únicos no meio de uma sociedade mesquinha.  
Near puxa ainda mais a cabeça de Mello pra trás, fazendo este soltar gemidos roucos e embriagados.  
-Hummmm... Neaaaaaaar...  
Com muito esforço Near abre os olhos. Passa a língua ousadamente pelos lábios de Mello sem possuí-los. Desce lambendo todo o pescoço. Lambe a orelha perfeita de Mello e toma-lhe o lóbulo, mordendo-o levemente.  
-Aaahnnnnnnnn...  
As estocadas continuam... Mello sente todo o corpo de Near investir contra o seu. Sente o bumbum batendo sua coxa, sente as pernas quentes circundando sua cintura, sente o membro de Near em seu abdome, sente a mão puxando-lhe os cabelos.  
Mello toma novamente o membro de Near e o massageia com um tesão desenfreado.  
-Ahhhnnnn... Mellooo...  
O prazer de Near aumenta rapidamente. Algo dentro do seu corpo causava-lhe tremores... O seu membro ereto latejava nas mãos macias de Mello.  
-Hummm...  
Mello não sabia de onde tirara forças para manipular Near. Mas ele investia carícia na glande rosada e descia despindo toda a virilidade do garoto em seu colo. " A força vem do meu amor... Do meu tesão"  
O corpo de Mello tornou-se pesado por alguns segundos. Aos poucos ele sentiu todo o seu peso concentrar-se no seu membro. Sentia-o apertado dentro do corpo de Near.  
-Aaaahhhh...  
O ar ao redor deles sumiu gradativamente. Mello sentiu seu corpo expandir-se. Suas células cresceram repentinamente. Seu corpo inflou-se... Inflou-se um pouco mais...  
-Neaaar... Aaa- aaa-aahhhh...  
O oxigênio desapareceu do cérebro de Mello. Sentiu a mão de Near soltar os seus cabelos e sustentar a sua nuca, arranhando a região com a unha.  
-Ahh...aaaahh...  
O corpo de Mello concentrou-se num único ponto dentro do corpo de Near. Concentrou-se, concentrou-se, concentrou-se... Até que toda e energia e força que ali haviam sido concentrados se chocaram e explodiram, partindo o corpo de Mello em centenas de milhares de pedaços de luz, que pairaram no universo paralelo.  
-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhnn... nnnnn... aaaah...  
Mello sentiu seu corpo contorce-se de forma brusca. Jogou a cabeça para trás e sentiu, ou teve a leve impressão, de Near aparando-o gentilmente. Espasmos davam solavancos no seu corpo jovem.  
Near novamente sentiu a névoa cegando-lhe a vista e seu corpo leve adentrar aquela mesma dimensão em que foi lançado outrora... Dimensão de prazeres causados por Mello. Cego de prazer, sentiu seu corpo dá tremores e espasmos violentos, sacudindo-o em cima de Mello, que tremia tanto quanto ele.  
-Aaannnnnn... aaaahhhhh... Mello... – balbuciou sôfrego. Deixando sua cabeça pender no ombro do louro.  
Ambos atingiram o clímax no mesmo momento e caiam em seu prazer... Sendo sugados pela voz lânguida e sensual da dimensão que os envolvia.  
O fluido quente de Near espalhou-se pelos dedos e abdome de Mello, aquecendo-o com o líquido de seu ser... Derramando em seu amante o fruto de sua intimidade. Mergulhados estavam no êxtase de corpos arrebatados pelo orgasmo causado de um para o outro. Flutuavam no lugar em que seus corpos os levavam... Suas mentes desnorteadas, deixavam-se sacudir pelo prazer que consumia-os intensamente. Os corpos incendiados, passando o calor de um para o outro.  
Dividiam o mesmo prazer. Dividiam o que lhes era proibido e infinitamente atraente. Dividiam o segredo. Dividiam suas vidas. Compartilhavam o destino.  
Seus corpos ainda continuavam os movimentos ritmados... Ainda sacudidos pelas células em pane devido a adrenalina que corria em suas veias, aumentando os batimentos cardíacos. A respiração de ambos, entrecortada, quebrava o silêncio do casebre.  
Near sentiu seu corpo flutuar como um balão e descer lentamente. Descendo... Descendo... Flutuava como pena, dançando no seu gozo... Descendo, retornando lentamente à realidade. Retornando à Mello.  
Mello buscava as partículas de seu corpo que tinham se separada no auge de seu regozijo. Uma a uma foram retornando, fundindo-se novamente, músculos, carnes e peles, tomaram seus lugares no belo corpo do chocólatra. Recompôs-se lentamente, completamente relaxado, voltando pros braços de Near.  
Os quadris imóveis ainda unia-os. As respirações acalmaram-se sem pressa, enchendo os pulmões de ar e soltando-os em seguida. Near abre os olhos. Vê que esta sustentando a cabeça de Mello e beija-lhe o pescoço suavemente. Retira vagarosamente a cabeça do ombro do garoto e beija-lhe os lábios. Mello abre os olhos e encara os azuis de Near. A respiração do garoto ainda esta pesada. Ele abraça Near e beija-lhe a boca procurando avidamente por sua língua quente. Um beijo apaixonado, cheio de palavras que não precisam ser ditas. Quando o ar fez-se necessário, Near encosta a cabeça de Mello em seu peito. Ficaram por alguns minutos assim, retomando a consciência. Encontrando-se novamente no mundo e no universo em que seus corpos habitam. Saindo pausadamente da esfera que roubou-lhes a razão.  
Near sente Mello retirar seu membro de si, e escorre pelas suas coxas o mel do garoto loiro. Quente, de dentro dele, sai a vida e o prazer de seu querido loiro! Como é bom tê-lo assim, entregue, sem reservas, dentro de si...  
Olham-se demoradamente. Uma música chega-lhe aos ouvidos. _"We never change..." _Mello se da conta que o som de cima da lareira ainda estava ligado. A música não parou um minuto sequer. Mas não a esteve ouvindo desde que Near falou que o esperaria pelo tempo que fosse necessário... Depois daquela frase, o mundo real, sólido, concreto, deixou de existir ao redor dele. Near era seu mundo, sua respiração, sua vida, sua música.  
Mello sorriu ao ver o quanto Near era vivo! Esteve errado durante todos esses anos e agora nada mais estava oculto! Ali estavam os dois, inteiros...  
Mello escorregou da cama e dirigiu-se à porta estreita, julgando que este era um banheiro. E era. Ligou o chuveiro quente e encheu a banheira italiana. Near observou-o imóvel. Ver o corpo de Mello, tão belo... Escutou-o ligar o chuveiro. Abrir gavetas. Recostou-se nos travesseiros e puxou as cobertas, aquecendo sua nudez. Fecha os olhos. Respira fundo.  
-Obrigado... – sussurrou. Ele não sabia quem estava agradecendo. Se era um Deus acima de sua cabeça. Se era a vida. O destino. Ou a sua mãe de caráter duvidoso, que o deixou na porta de um orfanato quando ainda era um bebê de dias...  
-Obrigado... – sussurrou mais uma vez. Esperaria Mello tomar banho e abraçaria-o... Dormiria com ele... Near só tinha á agradecer, não importa à quem fosse.  
Ainda de olhos fechados, sente braços fortes envolvendo-o. E, roçar de lábios no seu.  
-Achou que eu ia tomar banho sozinho?  
-Mello!  
-Hoje eu não vou lhe dar um minuto de sossego, Near...  
A manta escorregou das pernas de Near e ficou jogada no meio do quarto. Mello submergiu o corpo de Near na banheira e entrou com ele. Manteve-o entre suas pernas. Pegou uma esponja natural e passou suavemente por suas costas lisas.  
-Como foi pra você, Near? – perguntou com voz baixa e rouca.  
-... Mello... Maravilhoso... Obrigado...  
- Não me agradeça! Você é que foi maravilhoso... Se alguém aqui tem algo à agradecer, sou eu... Por ter te encontrado.  
-Mello... eu sempre...  
Near silenciou. Mello sorriu. Ele sabia que Near terminaria aquela frase. Então simplesmente aguardou.  
Um lavou o outro. Mãos escorregadias... Corpos nus... Cabelos molhados. Near olhava Mello. Os cabelos loiros colados na face,ligeiramente rosada, devido o vapor. "Como é lindo".  
A janela do banheiro denunciava que a chuva torrencial castigava a cidade. Um relâmpago cortou o céu. Mas eles nada tinham à temer. Eram um. Estavam mais fortes agora. Nada os iria separar.  
Mello secou Near com a toalha felpuda e cobriu com o roupão branco.  
-Near...  
Olharam-se. Eles não se cansariam de repetir tal gesto ao longo de suas vidas. Com certeza, esse seria o gesto que mais repetiriam... No orfanato, teriam que manter o disfarce do ódio e da disputa. Somente os olhares seriam sem mentiras.  
-Near...  
Mello segura nas mãos de Near e o encaminha mais uma vez para o quarto. Tirou o lençol úmido pelos resíduos de seus corpos. Refez a cama. Deita Near e cobre-lhe com as cobertas. Estava frio. Mello desce as escadas, desliga o som e se encaminha para o fogão.  
Near da uma pequena risada com o gesto do rival. E espera Mello subir com duas canecas de chocolate. Ele sabia que Mello estava preparando chocolate. Ele conhecia-o. Ele amava-o.  
Quando Mello desponta na escada ele sorri abertamente.  
-Trouxe um chocolate quente Near.  
-Sim, eu sabia.  
-Ei, será se dá pra parar ser tão estraga prazer? Assim não consigo te fazer nenhuma surpresa. Você calcula os meus movimentos, seu maldito.  
Sorriram. Deitaram e se aqueceram. Debaixo das cobertas, com o chocolate, com seus corpos colados.  
O chocolate terminou e Mello coloca as xícaras ao lado da cama. Ajeita Near sob seus braços e fecha os olhos. Aguardando...  
-Mello... eu sempre... sempre te amei...  
Seu coração falhou uma batida. Mello sorri. Que palavras maravilhosas para ouvir! E como é melodioso ouvir Near dizer isso!  
-Near, mesmo antes de nascermos, esse momento já estava preparado... Eu amo você Near... Mais do que o ar que eu respiro, eu preciso de ti, Nate River.  
-Mello...  
Silêncio. Mello sentiu Near hesitar.  
-Mello... Quer casar comigo?  
Mello virou-se para encará-lo.  
-Sim, eu aceito. Mas Near, já estamos na lua de mel! Nunca vou deixar você escapar de mim, sr. Nate River Keel.  
Near soltou uma gargalhada gostosa. Com isso, levanta-se e abre uma gaveta. Volta pra cama.  
-Sim, sr Mihael Keel River . – Near estende as mãos e coloca uma corrente no pescoço de Mello - esta é nossa aliança. Essa corrente com cruz é o nosso símbolo. Dentro dessa cruz há um fio do seu cabelo e um do meu. Enquanto você usar, nosso amor existirá.  
-Eu nunca vou deixar de usá-la... O nosso amor jamais se extinguirá...

Se havia alguma coisa viva fora daquele quarto, os nossos meninos não sabiam. Suas vidas ali se concentravam. Tudo que importava estava ali. Não havia amanhã. Não havia solidão. Não havia nada além de Mello e Near.


End file.
